MINNIE, KYUNNIE
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang masih berumur 15 tahun. Nggak pinter bikin Summary. Ini ff terinspirasi dari film korea yang judulnya Jenny Juno. Dan udah banyak yang nge-remake, jadi maklum kalo ceritanya pasaran. Tapi, banyak yang ditambahkan disini. RnRnya ditunggu
1. Chapter 1

**MINNIE, KYUNNIE / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 1****  
**

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, haehyuk, dll..

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-

-

-KYUMIN-

-

-

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah berdiri didalam kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya.

Yeoja itu tercengang dengan sebuah benda kecil yang ada di tangannya.

Bukan hanya satu saja benda kecil itu, namun ada beberapa yang kini sudah berada di tempat sama. Satu hal sama yang tertera pada setiap benda itu, dua garis merah.

"Tidak mungkin" gumam yeoja itu.

Seketika air mata yang tadinya menggenang, tumpah juga.

Yeoja itu berjongkok, kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

Menangis sesenggukan yang hanya bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Percuma saja disesali, semuanya telah terjadi, dan tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau kesalahan juga terletak padanya.

.Tok.

"Minnie! Cepatlah keluar! Kyunnie sudah menunggu di luar!" teriak seorang yeoja yang berada didepan pintu kamar.

"Katakan padanya kalau aku sakit, unnie!" teriak yeoja yang berada di kamar mandi, menjawab teriakan sang kakak.

"Oke!" balas sang kakak ringan, kemudian tak terdengar teriakan lagi.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie, atau nama lengkapnya Lee Sungmin itupun kembali menangis, merutuki kebodohan yang dilakukannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa harus kukatakan pada Kyunnie?" bisiknya benar-benar pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan dibalik pintu kamarnya, sang kakak bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu melangkahkan kakinya santai kearah ruang tamu.

Disana, ada sesosok namja yang tengah terlihat gusar, mungkin sudah tak sabar.

"Sayang sekali, Minnie sakit" ujar Hyukjae pada namja yang tengah menunduk itu.

Seketika itu juga, sang namja mendongkkan kepalanya. Terlihat begitu kaget dan khawatir.

"Sakit? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya sang namja panik.

Seingatnya tadi, kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat dia mengantarnya pulang dari sekolah. Dan sekarang, saat akan mengajaknya kencan, dia sakit? Yang benar saja!

"Jangan tanyakan padaku, karena akupun tak tahu" jawab Hyukja santai.

"Boleh aku menjenguknya?" tanya sang namja cepat.

Namja itu langsung saja berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan akan melangkah ke kamar kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak boleh" jawab Hyukjae kejam seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sang namjapun mendesah kecewa. Raut wajahnyapun juga menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Wae?" tanya sang namja lagi dengan nada menuntut.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum licik seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie butuh istirahat. Dan kau, cepatlah pulang ke rumahmu!" ujar Hyukjae dengan mengusir sang namja dengan kejam.

Sang namjapun terlihat sedih, namun tetap menuruti permintaan yeoja berstatus kakak dari kekasihnya itu.

'Mungkin Minnie memang butuh istirahat. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, dan menanyakannya besok' begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran sang namja.

Namja itupun mengangguk, membungkukkan badannya, kemudian pergi.

"Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar namjachingu yang setia. Andai saja aku punya namjachingu" gumam Hyukjae sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya.

-

-

-KYUMIN-

-

-

Keesokan harinya~

Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Gadis yang akan beranjak remaja itu mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Yeoja itu telah memberi polesan make-up yang berlebih agar tak terlihat kalau tadi malam dihabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Walaupun make-up sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk anak gadis seusianya.

Dirabanya sekilas permukaan perut datarnya yang tertutup oleh seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukannya pada Kyunnie" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Setelah semuanya siap, Sungminpun keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Keluarganya sudah berkumpul, ada ayah, ibu, serta kakak perempuannya yang terlihat tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" sungut Hyukjae.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum garing saja, berpura-pura merasa tak bersalah.

Didudukkannya tubuh mungilnya diatas kursi yang berada disamping kursi kakaknya.

Keluarga itupun menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

"Umma, appa, Minnie berangkat dulu" pamit Sungmin setelah acara sarapan mereka selesai.

"Tidak pamit padaku?" tanya Hyukjae merasa diabaikan.

"Unnie kan juga harus kuliah pagi, kenapa tak berangkat bersama saja" ujar Sungmin beralasan.

Hyukjaepun hanya tersenyum kecut saja.

"Untuk apa berangkat bersama kalau pasti sudah ada yang menunggumu diluar" ujar Hyukjae dengan nada iri.

Sungminpun menepuk pelan dahi putih miliknya, "Aku lupa" gumamnya kemudian berjalan cepat keluar rumah.

"Hhh... Seperti romeo dan juliet saja, setiap hari selalu bersama" gerutu Hyukjae.

"Makanya, kalau iri, cepatlah mencari kekasih" ujar sang ayah seraya menyeruput kopi paginya.

"Jangan mau kalah dengan adikmu" tambah sang ibu membuat Hyukjae semakin memurungkan wajahnya.

"Mauku juga begitu, tapi..."

"Kau tak laku" lanjut sang ayah memotong ucapan Hyukjae.

"Bersikaplah layaknya perempuan agar ada yang mau denganmu" nasehat sang ibu yang membuat hati Hyukjae menjadi tak karuhan.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu" sungutnya kemudian masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil apa yang diperlukannya untuk kuliahnya.

-

-

-

"Minnie sakit apa kemarin?" tanya seorang namja pada kekasihnya yang duduk disebelahnya.

Sungmin dan kekasihnya, Kyuhyun, tengah duduk di kursi penumpang bus umum yang mengarah ke sekolah mereka.

"Hanya pusing biasa" tanggap Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja.

"Sekarang masih pusing?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin lagi-lagi singkat.

"Minnie marah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Sungminnya.

"Kenapa harus marah?" ujar Sungmin seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela yang berada disebelahnya.

Kyuhyunpun diam, tak berani mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. 'Mungkin PMS' itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Mereka berduapun terdiam hingga bus umum itu berhenti tepat di halte yang berada di dekat sekolah mereka.

Setelah turun, Sungminpun berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya hari ini.

-

-

-KYUMIN-

-

-

TBC?/END?

Note : Ini ff terinspirasi dari film korea yang judulnya Jenny Juno. Dan udah banyak yang nge-remake, jadi maklum kalo ceritanya pasaran. Tapi, banyak yang ditambahkan disini.

RnRnya ditunggu~


	2. Chapter 2

MINNIE, KYUNNIE / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 2

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, haehyuk, dll..

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-

-KYUMIN-

-

KRIIINGG!~

Bel bunyi tanda istirahatpun berbunyi. Menandakan jikalau 'penderitaan' hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah itu terhenti sejenak.

Terlihat seorang siswa yang setelah mendengar bel berbunyi, langsung saja membersihkan meja yang tadinya penuh dengan buku itu.

Dengan tergesa, buku-buku itu masuk kedalam tasnya, tentunya dengan sangat tidak rapi.

Namja bername-tag Cho Kyuhyun itupun segera berjalan cepat keluar dari kelasnya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan berlari.

Berlari menuju kelas yang hanya berjarak beberapa kelas saja dari kelasnya.

Setelah sampai tempat tujuannya, Kyuhyunpun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok manis kekasihnya.

"Mencari Minnie, ya?" tanya seorang yeoja tiba-tiba.

Memang pasangan 'Kyumin' ini terkenal di kalangan sekolah mereka, jadi tak ada alasan mereka tidak tahu untuk apa Kyuhyun selalu terburu-buru ke kelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyunpun hanya mengangguk sekilas saja.

"Sayang sekali, Minnie sudah keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya" ujar yeoja itu seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

'Aneh sekali. Biasanya Minnie akan menungguku dulu' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Memang tak biasanya yeoja manis itu mengabaikan kekasih tampannya, membuat namja tampan itu bingung.

Dengan langkah lunglai, Kyuhyunpun berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya, tidak berlari-lari seperti tadi.

"Eoh, tumben sekali kau ada disini?" heran teman Kyuhyun yang bername-tag'an Shim Changmin.

"Mana bunnymu itu?" tanya teman lainnya yang bernama Lee Jonghyun.

"Biasanya kalian bersama" tambah namja bernama Choi Minho.

{(Teman Kyuhyun disini itu KyuLine)}

Kyuhyunpun mendudukkan dirinya dengan malas.

"Molla" jawaban singkat dari Kyuhyun membuahkan tawa mengejek dari teman-teman yang mengelilinginya.

"Oh, Juliet..." Changminpun mengatakannya sambil menangkupkan telapak tangannya di depan dada.

"Kemana kau pergi?" lanjutnya dengan nada dibuat menyedihkan.

Minhopun terlihat akan ikut bermain peran.

"Aku hanya pergi sejenak, Romeo. Jangan lupakan aku" ujarnya dengan nada dibuat layaknya perempuan.

Sedangkan Jonghyun, terlihat ingin ikut, namun tak ada peran yang tersisa untuknya. Jadilah ia hanya menonton saja.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan putri manisku ini?" ujar Changmin seraya mengusap pipi Minho.

"Kau harus berjanji Romeo"

Ucapan Minho mengakhiri drama singkat yang mereka buat.

"Hahahahaha!" tiga orang tampan itu tertawa keras secara bersamaan.

"Aish! Bisa diam tidak?!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hahaha... Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

Memang diantara tiga orang temannya itu, Changminlah yang paling dekat dengannya. Wajarlah, Changmin adalah sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar.

"Minnie mengacuhkanku" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Eh?" kaget tiga orang itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jonghyun angkat suara.

Pasalnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang selalu bersama. Itulah yang mereka lihat di sekolah.

"Aku juga tak aku ke kelasnya, dan dia sudah meninggalkanku bersama teman-temannya" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit frustasi.

"Aneh sekali" gumam tiga orang itu secara bersamaan.

Untuk sesaat, empat orang namja tampan itu hanya diam saja, tidak memberikan satu patah katapun.

"Ada yang disembunyikan" ujar Jonghyun tiba-tiba, membuka keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Kurasa memang begitu" lanjut Minho membenarkan.

Kyuhyunpun terdiam, tak memberikan komentar untuk saat ini.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Kau membuat kesalahan padanya?" tanya Minho menambahkan.

Kyuhyunpun berpikir sejenak. Kesalahan? Apa yang telah diperbuatnya?

"Kurasa tidak" jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kalau seperti ini, mungkin Minnie yang memiliki masalah" ujar Jonghyun berkira-kira.

Kyuhyun memandang sahabatnya dengan lekat, "Kau pikir begitu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jonghyunpun mengangguk yakin, "Tak ada alibi lain bukan?" ujarnya.

"Tapi, kenapa tak menceritakannya padaku?" ujar Kyuhyun lemas.

"Setiap orang memiliki privasi yang tak semua orang terdekatnya harus tahu" ujar Changmin memberi penjelasan.

'Benar juga' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

...

-  
...

"Tumben sekali kau mengajak kami makan bersama begini?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik dengan bando menghiasi kepalanya, Henry.

"Apa kalian tak suka?!" sungut yeoja bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin, yang kerap disapa Minnie itu.

"Moodku sedang tidak baik hari ini" lanjutnya.

Tiga temannya itu memandang heran pada sahabat mereka.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya yeoja yang memiliki kulit seputih salju dengan nada perhatian, Kibum.

"Mungkin" jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Cho Kyu-ssi?" tanya seorang yeoja berkacamata tebal menambahkan, Ryeowook.

"Kurasa begitu" jawab Sungmin asal.

Tiga yeoja dihadapannya itu menatap Sungmin intens.

Sementara, yang ditatap seolah tak merasa terganggu, melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Kupikir ada yang salah disini" bisik Kibum pada Henry.

"Benar, apa perlu kita tanya langsung pada Cho Kyu-ssi itu?" bisik Ryeowook menambahkan.

"Apa memang perlu?" bisik Henry.

"Tentu saja, kita harus menanyakannya langsung pada Cho Kyu-ssi" bisik Kibum yakin.

"Benar, kalau Minnie tak mau menjawab, tanya saja pada Cho Kyu-ssi" bisik Ryeowook membenarkan.

"Bisakah kalian diam untuk saat ini?" ujar Sungmin yang merasa jengah dengan tingkah aneh tiga sahabatnya.

Tiga orang itu langsung diam, tak menjawab ucapan Sungmin. Dan melanjutkan makan siang mereka dengan tenang.

...

-  
...

-KYUMIN-

...

-  
...

"Perkenalkan, saya dosen baru, Lee Donghae" ujar seorang namja muda tampan dengan kacamata bertengger manis di wajah mulusnya.

"KYAAA!" jeritan itu terdengar nyaring dari luar ruang kelas yang entah sejak kapan dipenuhi mahasiswi-mahasiswi.

Dari jendela, dapat dilihat banyak yeoja-yeoja yang berebut untuk hanya sekedar melihat wajah tampan sang dosen melalui kaca besar yang mengelilingi ruangan.

Lee Donghae terus terang saja langsung berjengit kaget, mendengar suara kencang dari luar kelas itu.

Ditolehkan kepalanya menghadap kaca besar itu, kemudian tersenyum sekilas, membuat yeoja diluar kelas semakin menggila.

Dan, mahasiswi yang berada di kelaspun tak henti-hentinya memandangi serta mengagumi namja tampan berstatus dosen mereka itu, tak terkecuali Lee Hyukjae, yang juga menatap lekat dosen barunya itu.

"Bisakah kau tutup kordennya?" pinta Donghae pada salah satu mahasiswa yang berada di dekat jendela.

Dengan patuh, mahasiswa itu menutup kordennya, membuat desahan kecewa keluar dari bibir mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang berada di luar kelas.

"Terima kasih" ujarnya singkat.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Donghae.

Seorang mahasiswi mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Apa anda sudah menikah?" tanyanya yang dihadiahi sorakan dari mahasiswa.

"Segera, setelah menemukan wanita yang tepat" ujar Donghae.

Para mahasiswipun terlihat tersenyum bahagia.

"Bisa anda katakan bagaimana wanita yang tepat versi anda?" tanya mahasiswi lainnya yang terlihat begitu heboh.

Donghaepun menatap satu persatu wajah mahasiswi yang berada di kelasnya, kemudian tatapannya terhenti pada salah seorang mahasiswi.

"Kalau dari luar, mungkin seperti dia" ujarnya menunjuk mahasiswi yang duduk di deretan paling pinggir.

"Kyaaa!" teriakan itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Tentu saja teriakan tak suka yang keluar, namun berbeda dengan yeoja yang ditunjuk, yeoja itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gummy smile kebanggaannya.

"Saya kira sudah cukup perkenalannya" ujar Donghae.

Pembelajaranpun dimulai dengan tenang.

...

-  
...

"Aigoo, lihatlah wajahmu Lee Hyukjae. Kenapa tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" goda salah seorang namja pada Eunhyuk.

"Godaan di kampus semakin menjadi saja" lanjutnya.

Namja tampan itu menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Siyoon-ah, berhentilah menggodaku" ujar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kini duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Siyoon duduk di kursinya yang dihadapkan kebelakang, tepat didepan Eunhyuk.

"Aku menyukainya. Memangnya kau mau apa?" tantang Siyoon dengan beraninya.

"Kau membuatku tak laku-laku" gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

Walaupun pelan, Siyoon masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Dan satu lagi, katakan pada penggemarmu untuk berhenti menitipkan hadiah-hadiah padaku. Mereka kira aku ini tukang pos apa?!" sungut Eunhyuk kesal.

Pasalnya, namja didepannya ini termasuk dalam deretan nama namja terkenal di kampusnya. Apalagi wajah tampan serta otak cerdas yang dimilikinya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, namja yang mendekati sempurna ini selalu saja senang berada didekatnya. Tak jarang membuat para yeoja merasa iri padanya.

Dan lagi, tak sedikit pula yang menitipkan hadiah padanya untuk diberikan pada sang idola. Huh, benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Katakan sendiri" ujar Siyoon menanggapi.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan pada mereka?! Dan lihatlah, tasku selalu penuh dengan hadiah-hadiah dari fansmu" ujar Eunhyuk seraya menunjukkan isi tasnya.

Benar saja, terdapat beberapa kotak hadiah, serta cokelat-cokelat yang memenuhi tas Eunhyuk.

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau" ujar Siyoon enteng.

"Dan aku akan berakhir dengan caci makian, ah tidak, terima kasih" ujar Eunhyuk setelah mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Diambilnya tas milik Siyoon yang berada tak jauh darinya, kemudian melimpahkan hadiah-hadiah yang tadinya berada di tasnya.

"Kau beruntung sekali memiliki fans sebanyak itu" ujar Eunhyuk setelah meletakkan kembali tas milik Siyoon ke tempatnya semula.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, aku ini fansmu" ujar Siyoon seraya mencolek pipi tembam milik Eunhyuk.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal non sense semacam itu!" sungut Eunhyuk kesal.

Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi, senyum kembali mengembang di wajah putihnya.

"Seperti orang bodoh saja" ejek Siyoon memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kalau aku bodoh, kau mau apa?!" ujar Eunhyuk kesal, kemudian kembali tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tak akan berhenti menjadi fansmu" ujar Siyoon.

"Kalau aku pintar, kau akan berhenti menjadi fansku, begitu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak juga" jawab Siyoon singkat.

"Terserahmu saja" sungut Eunhyuk kesal.

"Dosen Lee tampan ya" ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba seraya membayangkan sosok rupawan dosen Lee.

"Tampan juga aku" ujar Siyoon tak terima.

"Cih, mana ada. Dosen Lee yang paling tampan" ujar Eunhyuk dengan senyum aneh.

Siyoonpun menatap kecewa pada yeoja manis didepannya.

"Ah, aku mau telpon Minnie saja!" ujar Eunhyuk setelah ingat pada adiknya.

Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

"Minnie! Ini kakakmu yang paling cantik!" ujar Eunhyuk heboh.

'Ne, kau yang paling cantik' batin Siyoon.

...

-  
...

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Diedarkan pandangannya kearah kanan dan kiri, mencari sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang.

"Ah, disana rupanya" gumamnya pelan.

Dilangkahkan kaki pendeknya kearah namja yang sudah menunggunya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya.

Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itupun tersenyum senang.

"Tidak juga" jawabnya.

Tentu saja namja itu terlihat sumringah, pasalnya yeojanya kini sudah kembali lagi. Minnienya sudah kembali.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku yakin benar waktu setengah jam bukan waktu yang sebentar" ujar Sungmin seraya merangkul lengan kekasihnya, kemudian berjalan.

Kyuhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

"Kurasa memang sebentar" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencubit pelan lengan yang dirangkulnya, "Guru Ji tak sebaik yang kau kira jika sudah berada di kelas" ujar Sungmin menceritakan betapa killernya guru bermarga Ji yang baru ditemuinya tadi.

"Aku tahu" ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Tentu saja kau tak akan pernah tahu. Dia melakukannya hanya pada siswi, bukan siswa sepertimu" sungut Sungmin kesal.

Guru Ji memang wanita muda yang hanya menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada murid perempuannya saja.

"Seperti itu ya?" ujar Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Mereka berduapun menunggu bis di halte dekat sekolah mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan kaki saja? Sudah lama kita tidak jalan kaki" usul Kyuhyun.

Sungminpun berfikir sejenak, 'Ah, tidak. Aku tak boleh lelah' ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

"Shiro, aku lelah hari ini. Kalau Kyunnie mau, jalan saja sendiri" tolak Sungmin beralasan.

Kyuhyunpun hanya mengangguk saja, tak berkomentar lebih.

Bis yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga, sepasang kekasih itupun menaiki bis itu, dan mencari tempat duduk kosong, kemudian duduk berdampingan.

"Hmm... Bisa Kyunnie bernyanyi? aku ingin mendengarnya" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya heran. Sungmin memang manja, namun ini baru kali pertama Sungmin memintanya bernyanyi.

"Kudengar Kyunnie pandai bernyanyi" ujar Sungmin semakin memaksa.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Sungminpun dibuat bingung dengan tingkahnya sendiri, apa ini yang disebut ngidam?

"Ah, baiklah" ujar Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Mau lagu apa?" lanjutnya.

"Terserah saja, Kyunnie bisanya lagu apa?" ujar Sungmin antusias.

"Tapi ini tempat umum, Minnie. Bagaimana kalau dirumahmu nanti saja?" ujar Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak! Minnie maunya sekarang, bukan nanti" ujar Sungmin masih bersikeras.

Namja disampingnya itu langsung saja menatapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Sekarang, Kyunnie" tekan Sungmin pada dua kata itu.

"Baik, baik. Tak ada gunanya bernegosiasi denganmu" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungminpun hanya tersenyum senang. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu senang seperti itu.

Kyuhyunpun mulai mengeluarkan suara beratnya dalam sebuah lagu. Dan Sungmin akui, suara Kyuhyun benar-benar indah.

Sambil mendengar suara nyaring itu, tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya beralih mengelus perut datarnya, 'Gomawo appa' batinnya.

...

-  
...

-KYUMIN-

-

...

TBC?/END?

Mian updatenya lama+pendek+ngebosenin... #bungkuk2

Oh ya, ini ff nggak sama dengan pilm Jenny Juno, ide ceritanya aja yang sama, yaitu MBA, jadi kalo ada banyak peran disini, itu murni dari saya sendiri.

Kenapa pake Siyoon, karena saya kecanduan Barefoot Friend, Eunhyuk disitu kan satu line sama Siyoon, dan lagi mereka juga temen dekat.

makasih sama yang udah RnR!

n jangan lupa RnRnya! 


End file.
